Existencia Vacia
by Lyn-shirayuki
Summary: PVO yamamoto...porque la perdida de ese ser tan queriado es un sufrimiento constante, 8059...primer fic...leanlo porfa!
1. Existencia vacia

**Hola a todos este es mi primer fic de tragedia, angustia y drama que hago en mi vida. de mi pareja favorita de katekyo hitman reborn *o* 8059**

**es narrado por yamamochan...y creo que me quedo bien (a quien engaño juzguen ustedes)**

**los personas de este fic no me pretenecen...aunque seria genial que si lo fueran**

**Existencia Vacía**

PVO Yamamoto

Ya han pasado 3 meses desde ese fatídico día en que nos separamos, te extraño tanto más de lo que te imaginas, no hay un momento del día en el que tu imagen aparezca tan radiante y casi real en mi cabeza.

Me gustaría regresar el tiempo a ese instante y detenerlo para así no seguir sufriendo esta tortura diaria en al que vivo ahora

¿Sabes?, quisiera poder decirte cuanto te amo pero ya es muy tarde, ya no hay marcha atrás y nuestros ojos nunca se volverán a cruzar, gracias a ese error

En días como estos, cuando el cielo esta tan nublado que pareciera oscurecer al mediodía, me doy cuenta de lo efímera que es la vida tan delicada y pasajera, como un carrusel de emociones que para algunos…como tú, es una parada casi al comienzo de la atracción

Recuerdo claramente tu rostro pálido y esos ojos que poco a poco apagaban su color. Tu calor se extinguía rápidamente al igual que tu voz

¿Cómo estarás ahora?, ¿sufriendo?, ¿feliz?, ¿me extrañas?, ¿volverás?, son las preguntas que me hago a diario...aunque ya se me la respuesta a todas

Me hubiese gustado que ambos hubiésemos partido de este mundo juntos, tal y como imaginaba en mi mundo imaginario y perfecto

Ese día recuerdo muy bien cuanto llore, cuanto grite y como te abrase. Lo peor de todo es que ni lo sentiste u oíste, ya no estabas. Todo paso tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de despedirme, solo repetía una y otra vez "no me dejes".

Un recuerdo que quedara grabado por siempre en mí provocando que me deprima y quiera acabar con todo este sufrimiento con mis propias manos. No puede retenerte pero sé que tú hubieses seguido adelante y aunque duela debo intentarlo, intentar vivir por ambos.

Aunque este mundo me parezca un lugar vacio sin tu presencia, tu voz, tu olor a cigarros…que irónico… pensé que si llegabas a partir seria por culpa de ese mal vicio tuyo, tus expresiones y el sin fin de explosiones que solías crear…jaja que tiempos aquellos!

Quisiera que estuvieras aquí, me haces mucha falta y no solo a mí, sino a todos los demás. Quisiera ya por fin dejar de llorar cada que recuerdo que tu voz ni tu presencia volverán a mi lado, pero es inútil, siempre mis lágrimas traicioneras logran salir y no puedo hacer nada más que dejarlas.

Ahora que me doy cuenta, ya anocheció y comenzó a nevar, el frio es horrible, pero no tanto como el dolor que hay en mi pecho que no solo es causado por tu partida tan repentina sino también por la culpa y arrepentimiento que me embarga.

Culpa, de no haber podido protegerte, por no socorrerte a tiempo y por dejarte solo en ese momento y…

Arrepentimiento, de no haberte dicho lo importante que eras y serás para mí, lo mucho que te amaba y que permanecer a tu lado es todo lo que me importaba en este mundo…. Mucho más importante que el beisbol o este negocio de la mafia, más importante que mí propia vida.

-Yamamoto es hora de comer: la voz tímida y preocupada de mi amigo y jefe es la única que logra apaciguar en algo mi dolor… debe ser porque el mi logra entender, supongo

Ojala que el día de nuestro encuentro llegue pronto. Mientras continuare dedicándote mis pensamientos y rezando porque lleguen a ti...

Mi hayato.

**espero que les haya gustado *o* dejen reviws porfa!**

**acepto criticas constructivas...no destructivas ni insulto -.-**

**continuara? **


	2. Prueva de Existencia

**hola hola a todos! hay que lindo...primera vez que tengo reviws *o* que emocion!**

**este es un fic de prueva..tragico, triste, conmovedor...abajo dejare lo demas que quiero comunicar xD**

**la segunda parte es narrada por haya-kun bonito**

**ninguno de los personajes me pertencen...**

**asi que porfavor difruten la segunda y ultima parte? **

**Prueba de Existencia**

PVO Gokudera

Me duele verte así por mí, en serio que sí. Lo peor es no poder decirte algo que te haga sentir mejor.

Todo fue tan rápido que ni me di cuenta de que ocurrió en realidad, solo sé que sentí tu calor, tu fuerte abrazo, tu voz quebrada y tus… ¿lagrimas?

Ese día llorabas como nunca antes o habías hecho, fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de lo que ocurría, del dolor punzante que atravesaba mi pecho y que de él brotada un liquido cálido que me empapaba cada vez mas

¿Sangre?... ¿estaba muriendo?... esas y mil preguntas más rondaban en mi cabeza. ¿Cuándo ocurrió? muy fácil, me descuide, estaba tan confiado que baje la guardia, quería demostrarte todo lo que podía hacer solo, sin ayuda, sin ti a mi lado…. Pero me equivoque y lo lamento mucho.

Tu seguías abrazándome, como me hubiese gustado poder hablarte, pero mi voz no salía; hay entendí que nunca pude decirte ni hacerte saber cuánto te amaba, perdón… cuanto te amo; soy un idiota y lo sé, quisiera remediarlo... pero ya es tarde

Tu voz retumbaba en mis oídos, gritabas más fuerte, hay lo note, mi cuerpo se entumecía, un frio horrible se llevaba mi calidez y dejaba en su lugar hielo ¿acaso ese sería mi fin?

Abrí mis ojos, lo sé…pero no vi nada, era como si una maldita niebla no me dejara ver tu rostro por última vez, odiaba esa sensación como a ninguna otra cosa en mi vida, era volver a estar solo en una terrible oscuridad. Pero aun así podía sentirte a mi lado… tu voz no era más que un débil susurro

Me decías "no me dejes", quien crees que soy… nunca te dejaría y quisiera que lo notaras, aun ahora estoy a tu lado y no te das cuenta, nunca te deje así que deja de llorar

Cuando la oscuridad y el silencio me invadieron por completo, el miedo en mi creció como nunca pero gracias a ti no me sentía solo…. Tú no te separaste de mi lado ni un segundo y te lo agradezco.

Quisiera poder hacértelo saber, pero ya es muy tarde maldita sea… lo que más extraño es tu sonrisa, esa tan cálida y radiante que solo tu posees, pero que desde ese día a desaparecido y no ha vuelto a iluminar tu rostro, me hace sentir culpable… arruine tu vida y eso me lastima como no sabes cuánto.

¿Sabes? Ya no sufro, no tengo la necesidad de fumar para olvidar mi pasado, te extraño mucho, me gustaría volver... pero no se me permite hacerlo y sere feliz cuando tu lo seas

Hiciste que mi final o por lo menos el de mi cuerpo cálido y lleno de amor, cosa que nunca espere...simpre crei que moriría solo. Por eso no te dejare y permaneceré a tu lado hasta el día en que nos volvamos a encontrar… y espero que no sea pronto, aun tienes mucho que vivir. Así que por favor! No te sientas solo, estoy contigo en todo momento, hasta velo tus sueños. ¿Sabes porque en el único lugar en que no sufre es cuando sueñas? Porque evito tus pesadillas, ahí es donde puedes verme; pero aun así todo mis esfuerzos son arruinados por ti mismo que te haces sufrir pensando en eso… en aquel día.

Friki del beisbol por lo menos intenta seguir adelante con esa sonrisa que tanto te caracterizaba. Solo vive es lo único que te pido

Ah! Si, no te culpes mas… esto me lo busque yo mismo. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. A pesar de todo me hiciste feliz en vida y esos recuerdos perduraran por toda la eternidad en ambos… solo recuérdalo y veras que eso no fue un final. Ten fe en que nos encontraremos.

Juudaime cuidare muy bien de ti en ese plano físico, estoy cien por cierto seguro… pero yo te cuidare de los demás males

Se feliz por favor

Espero que algún día vuelvas a ser como eras, aunque puede que aun sea muy pronto para eso y tarde mucho en llegar, yo estaré junto a ti

Ti amo takeshi y rezare para que algún día lo sientas y te des cuenta que sigues siendo muy importante para mi

**no me odien! perdon...hasta yo misma me odio por matarlo o pero es que... no me resisti..e estado oyendo canciones muy tristes y de hay vino la inspiracion!**

**puede que le haga conti..de como ocurrio todo..pero lo dejare en un tal vez..**

**este fic lo publique como un prueva..porque seria la primera vez que hago un fic yaoi O.o.. y pues para adaptarme a la idea (esque ellos dos juntitos so tan bellos *o*)**

**por eso el mi fanfic.. Lluvia tormentosa (que poca creatividad para el nombre xD)...si lo hare bonitos como parejitas, todo nyappy, con personas tratando de separarlos, explosiones, discuciones, risas, llantos, partidos de beisbol, peluche? y no se que mas le metere xD**

**que espero que lo lean y dejen reviws...que eso definitivamente motiva mucho a seguir las historias U.U **

**asi que saludines, dejo de aburrirlos...resivo criticas constructivas! ja nee**


End file.
